


Runaways

by Isabellee5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellee5SOS/pseuds/Isabellee5SOS
Summary: You are a hitman assigned to kill Michael Clifford. It’s your first day on the job and you regret taking it. But you don’t want anyone hurting him or the other boys. So you come up with a plan of running away from society for a bit with the boys.





	

“Agent Lockhearte, your first briefing is tomorrow at 9am sharp. Be there or have your job threatened. It’d be a shame to suspend your time with us so quickly.”

That was the head of the Organization, I recently started working for. I have no idea why I took this job. I just heard from around that the pay was amazing and I needed to find a way to get through college without living off 99c rice for another 4 years, while also paying off college loans. So I took the job. The job I took was a professional hitman.

I applied a month ago and had to go through many screening processes and background checks before they even invited me in for an interview, so there was no way of going back once I sent in the application. And I’m regretting the job immensely. I didn’t know that I was applying to be a hitman as they didn’t advertise that, obviously. It was advertised as a magazine editor job for a high end company. So I took it, hoping I would be working at a luxury styled magazine company but no I was let into the secret first day. I’m anxiously awaiting my first order or briefing as they call it, hoping I can take it.

9am the next day

I walk into the briefing room and await the arrival of the head of the Organisation. I know what I’m doing is morally wrong but I’ll be able to fend my way through life with this job. Let’s hope I can take it.

“Greetings, Agent Lockhearte, I see you managed to come here on time. We’ve decided on giving you a fairly simple mission. You will be travelling overseas but all costs will be paid for by the organisation and we also give you your pay in advance in case any ‘ _emergencies’_ occur as we cannot cover the cost from halfway across the world as it would be suspicious.”

They hand me a cheque for $1.4 million and tell me to check it into the bank as soon as possible as the client wanted this done as quickly as possible.

“Now Agent Lockhearte, this is the real part. Who you’re assigned to; now the fact that you took this job and haven’t backed out yet shows a sign that you’re a strong woman and are up for what the job entails. We don’t usually get any female recruits because of the nature of this job. But enough of that, let’s tell you who it is.

His name is Michael Gordon Clifford; his is 21 years old, born on the 21st of November 1995. He was born in Sydney, Australia but is on tour with the rest of his band hence why the mission is overseas.

Your cover is that you are a hairstyle & makeup apprentice for Louise Teasdale. She is the boys’ official hairstylist and makeup artist for their concerts. Since her latest apprentice, Charlotte Tomlinson, has left the team to work on her own range of makeup, we have contacted Louise to say that we have a budding young hairstylist that would love to enhance her skills with such a professional as herself. As we are undercover as a luxury magazine company, she bought the idea and is expecting you on Monday. As today is Tuesday, we expect you to get packed by Thursday and head here for the plane tickets and Staff passes for the tour to help you get around. That is all. Any questions, you have? Remember to be here on Thursday at 5pm sharp.”

 I sit there stunned for a second after taking in what I had just heard.

“No, I understand the mission completely. How long will I be over there and am I staying on for the rest of their tour?”

“You will be over there for at least a month or two and depending on the status of the band after his death.”

“Ok. Thank you for answering my questions so precisely. I won’t let you down.”

I shake their hand firmly and leave the room quietly and start to rethink this whole situation and regret this job. I head to the local bank to quickly cash in that cheque I received.

Once I’m home, I start to figure out a plan I could use to save him and the other boys. I’ve been a fan for a bit and I know a lot of the ins and outs of how the band likes to spread secret messages to fans smart enough to figure them out. My plan so far is that I get to them after the last show of the tour which should be in a month or so. I don’t need fans getting angry or sad because they concert was cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. And my deadline is 1-2 months so it works out fine. I need to get close to the boys and make friends with them and make friends with security so it’ll be somewhat believable when I tell them. Now, I think the agency changed my name for the sake of the mission so my identity won’t be compromised; I’ll find out in 2 days’ time. Then I’ll tell them that their security is compromised and there is a hitman out to get them by the name of me or my real name for that fact and that we need to escape from society as per the head of security’s instructions.

I know I only need to be packed by Thursday but I’ll be there for at least 2 months and on the run for at least a year or two. But my pay check should be enough to help us through, plus hopefully they can contribute a few hundred thousand each. Obviously the mission only stated Michael but I’m not going to just take him away from his band members, family & other friends. They can know but if asked the must say that they’re taking a break and the location is top secret. Then there’s my family to take care of, I’ll text them on the way to the airport that I’m going on a yearlong cruise with varied hopes of internet & service and to not contact me unless I contact them first.

Let’s hope it all goes to plan.


End file.
